Scarlet Night
by Darkwolfraising
Summary: There are times in everyone’s lives when something horrible happens to them for reasons that aren’t explainable no matter how hard they try to explain it. As Caela stood in the doorway of the living room an overwhelming urge to scream and cry for the..


Prologue

There are times in everyone's lives when something horrible happens to them for reasons that aren't explainable no matter how hard they try to explain it. As Caela stood in the doorway of the living room an overwhelming urge to scream and cry for the bodies that had once been her family laid there on the floor. Blood covered the chairs and walls that had once been the family room as slowly Caela walled to the still form of her mother, hoping that it was just a sick nightmare like the one she had had yesterday. Bending down next to her mother she couldn't help but notice that in life her mother had been pretty but in death she looked beautiful and flawless. Her long brown hair looked like silk as the light from her wand hit it and where there had been wrinkles around her eyes before they were barley noticeable so that her face was smooth and pale.

"Why?" she asked the empty house as she stood up and walked past her mother to where she spotted her father lying on his side his arm reaching for something that was no longer there. His dark blue eyes had faded to a blue so light that he looked blind. Reaching down she brushed a light finger along his cheek to feel that it was cold to the touch and waxy.

"It's a shame really, you could have stopped their deaths but instead you ignored the sign that was given to you" Jumping Caela spun around to see an old woman in a hooded black cloak who stepped over her mothers body.

"I don't know what your talking?" her voice quivered a bit in fear at the strangers words.

"You awoke two days before the same image that is displayed now" She motioned with her hands to Caela's parents and the mess that had been a living room. "If you want to control that gift there is a school that will teach you until your sixteenth year" Staring at the old woman Caela couldn't help the slight shiver that stole through her body. She hadn't told anyone not even her best friend James of the nightmares she'd been having for the past week. Looking down at her father and then her mother, she thought about what she could have done or said to keep them alive. Looking at the old woman Caela saw an opportunity to make things different if it happened again and deep down it felt that it would.

**Chapter one**

Glancing up at the sound of footsteps and voices Caela glanced at the door and braced herself since the old woman had sent her to Scarlet Night Academy there had only been six others besides her which had attended the school and all of them had been guys. Shifting in her seat she couldn't help but feel a bit excited at seeing James again after all it had been years since she had seen him and at least a year since he had stopped writing to her. Pushing her hair out of her face, she turned towards the window and tried to think of something else.

"I can't believe Sirius Black asked you out," shrieked a girl outside the compartment as they passed by. Leaning against the seat, she closed her eyes, trying to think of something to do for the next couple of hours until they reached Hogwarts.

"Looks like this compartment is empty" said a guy as Caela heard the door opens, she kept her eyes closed as she twisted in her seat and then froze as a familiar voice spoke.

"Doesn't look empty Padfoot" said James as Caela felt someone sit down beside her

"Well everywhere else is full and besides there's a pretty girl in here too" said the guy James had called Padfoot, who's voice came from beside her.

"Of course that's most likely the main reason you picked this compartment." came a voice across from her.

"Oh shut up Mooney" said Padfoot as Caela felt somebody lean over her

"She looks familiar" said James his voice holding curiosity which made Caela open her eyes so that she was staring into James' hazel eyes. In the past Six years she had always imagined what James had looked like but what she hadn't expected was him to be so handsome now. He looked leaner now where before he had a bit of baby fat but now there was a bit of muscle, his hair hung in his eyes while he stared at her as he leaned away from her as he smiled.

"Caela? Is that you?" he asked . Smiling she stood up and hugged him, he stood there for a few seconds before he wrapped his arms around her waist and practically picked her up.

"Its been years since I last saw you" she muttered against his shoulder as he let her go so that she was standing in front of him.

"I wouldn't have recognized you, if I hadn't noticed your eyes, you've really changed" he told her as he sat down across from her. Turning around she saw the guy James had called Padfoot. Compared to James he was more muscular and a bit more stunning. His raven black hair fell in front of his grey eyes making him look a little dark.

"Oh right, that's Sirius and over here is Remus" he motioned to the guy next to her and then Caela noticed the guy next to James. He had short light brown hair with a few grey hairs making him look older. He glanced up from the book in his hands so that she saw that he had light grey eyes.

"Our other friend Peter is sick so he won't be here for another couple of weeks" said James as he sat back in the seat relaxing. Pulling her shirt down so it wasn't showing her stomach she sat back down and turned her attention to Sirius.

"So you're Sirius Black?" she asked as he looked her over before he smirked and leaned towards her so they were inches apart.

"Yes, why do you ask" he murmured as he laid a hand on her thigh, arching her eyebrow she smiled sweetly as she placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him away from her.

"So its true James, He's a total playboy even when he has a girlfriend." Sirius sent a scowl in James direction as he slouched in the seat. Turning away from him she saw both Remus and James trying not to laugh.

"Yes it is, but Caela what are you doing here weren't you going to another school?" His eyes drifted over her again almost like he couldn't believe it was her.

"Oh, my Aunt Rose transferred me here, said something about me getting in too much trouble with the teachers or something like that." Smiling she didn't bother to elaborate further on it since it was after all a lie the only family shed had was six feet under.

"Do you know what house you're going to be in?" asked Remus as he closed his book and placed it in his lap and looked at her.

"Yes, I saw the Headmaster a couple of weeks ago along with one of my friends who transferred along with me" Looking out the window she watched as slowly the city seemed to disappear to be replaced by green pastures with little yellow, pink, blue, and white flowers seemed to pass by.

"Well?" asked James causing her to turn her attention back to what she'd been saying.

"Oh right, I'm in RavenClaw" Caela watched as James's face crumbled a bit around the edges before he smiled again

"Well at least you're not in Slytherin, so I guess that's better." Tilting her head to the side she stared at him for a minute before her curiosity got the better of her.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" she asked as she stood up and stretched causing her shirt to lift up a bit.

"That's where all the dark wizards come from" scorn and disgust filled his voice as James leaned back into his seat, his eyes shifting to the window.

"Oh" she frowned a bit as his face seemed to waver a bit causing everything to blur for a moment.

"I'll be right back" she told them as she slowly walked towards the door while trying not to trip over anything as she walked out of the compartment, slamming the door behind her. Walking down the isle, Caela hoped that nobody was in front of her since she could no longer see the red hall filled with doors to other compartments. An endless stone hallway that seemed to stretch forever before her eyes surrounded her vision. Just as soon as she thought it was going to stretch on forever a door suddenly appeared to her left causing her to stop as the hallway disappeared so that there was nothing but the door with a little blood red tear on it.

"Creepy much" she thought as she reached to open the door, and then the vision seemed to fade leaving her to stare into a compartment filled with people.

"So sorry, wrong compartment" she said as she started to close the door but one of the guys stood up and pushed the door back open and grabbing her wrist.

"Caela? I didn't know you were transferring to Hogwarts" he said as he moved out of the way so that he could pull her back into the compartment so that she had her back to door and was forced to look at him.

"I'm sorry but who the hell…."she asked in her coldest tone but froze as she looked him over and noticed he had the darkest eyes she'd ever seen so that they almost looked black, causing her to smile as she remembered those eyes.

"Lucifer?" she asked as he pushed his wavy black hair out of his face as he looked her over. 'What is with every guy looking at me like I'm something to eat?' she asked herself as she tried to imagine what they saw. She was of average height with long black hair that she had curled so that it fell to her waist in waves, making her dark red highlights stand out as the sun from the window hit it. She had worn a dark blue corset like shirt that emphasized her narrow waist and tight black jeans that showed off her lean legs and last but not least were the three inch leather black boots that'd she'd worn. She'd also added a bit of black eyeliner and black eye shadow to make her topaz eyes look darker.

"Yeah" he smile at her before he hugged her causing her to wrap her arms around his neck as memories of slipping out at night to go to parties together in the muggle town that had been next to their school Scarlet Night Academy or just Night for short.

"Have you seen Gabriel around? She asked as he let her go to sit down next to a guy with green eyes.

"No, why is he going here to?" he asked as he pulled on her hand so that she fell into his lap with one of his hands around her waist and the other on her upper thigh.

"Yes, but I haven't seen him yet." she told him as she leaned her head on his shoulder and watched as the guy next to them moved to the other side next to a girl with curly white blond hair and baby blue eyes.

"Oh right introductions that's Roger over there with his girlfriend Brandi" he told her as he placed his hand in her hair, so that as he laughed softly in her ear he turned her head towards him and kissed her.

"Miss me that much?" she asked as his lips slid to her neck until he found her pulse, causing her to gasp as he bit her.

"As a matter of fact, I missed you very much. The girls here don't know how to have fun" he whispered as he placed a soft kiss on her neck. Shaking her head she reached behind her to get her hair free before sliding off his lap.

"I'll see you around Lucifer, I'm going to head back to my compartment" she told him as she stepped towards the door, her hand had barley touched the door to slide it open before his hand snaked around her waist so that she got a brief glimpse of the small tattoo of a coiled snake that seemed to move as his other hand touched her left shoulder blade where the small tattoo of a leopards paw print was located.

"You'll tell me why Ash sent you and Gabriel here later won't you?" he whispered before he let her go and sat down, snorting she shook her head and sent a glare in his direction.

"Not on your life." she told him as she stepped out of the compartment and slammed it shut so hard that a face peeked out of another compartment to see what was going on. Waving at the person she spun around and headed back to her compartment but stopped by the door when she heard James arguing with someone who sounded a lot like a girl.

"Come on Evan's just one date that's all I'm asking for?" he pleaded to the girl who just sighed. Leaning against the wall, Caela took a deep breath and headed back to Lucifer's compartment after all it would be rude to walk in on a conversation that seemed so important so James.

"Hey Caela, where have you been?" asked James as she entered their compartment to grab her bags since they had arrived at Hogsmeade about five minutes earlier.

"I met someone who used to go to the same school as me, so we decided to….catch up as you'd call it" she answered sweetly as she picked up her backpack and walked past him and towards the train's platform.

"Well we should share a carriage together and catch up too." he told her as he followed behind her with his own bags in hand. Stopping she spun around so that they were face to face with each other.

"Look just because we were friends when we were little and wrote for a few years after words doesn't mean we have to be friends now, I mean you have them." she gestured towards his two friends who were talking with a couple of girls.

"What are you talking about?" he asked and looking away from his confused face she couldn't help the small slime that came to her lips as she spotted Lucifer and the guy he had called Roger putting their stuff into a carriage.

"It's nothing…Lucifer!!" shouting his name Caela watched as he turned his head towards her and waved for her to come over.

"Wait, Caela what are you doing?" he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him so that she stumbled over her bag so that less than a few seconds she and James were on the side walk. She landed on top so that their faces were less than inches apart from each other as her unreasoning body refused to move at James touch.

"You sure move fast Potter" came a low voice that had James pushing her off of him and scrambling to his feet. Looking up at the speaker she saw that the girl was pretty with her fiery red hair and bright green eyes that seemed to scorch James by just looking at him judging from his burning cheeks.

"Sorry about that James, see you around" Standing up slowly she grabbed her bag from the floor and walked past the two of them, ignoring James hand as he reached for her. She headed to where she had seen Lucifer but stopped when she saw that he had already left.

"Looks like this year is going to be interesting and I don't need a vision to tell me that" Laughing softly she took her jacket out of her bag and wrapped it around her tightly and headed in the direction of the castle, not bothering to give much thought about sharing a carriage with James let alone with his friends in such little confines.

The wind blew through her hair as the last carriage raced past her with the sound of laughter following close behind it. The night seemed to press around her as one by one the stars seemed to brighten and the forest seemed to come alive with crickets as they chirped the nights song. Her boots made soft noises as they hit the leaves causing them to make crunching noises. She had just reached the school grounds when a shadow seemed to detach itself from the building to walk over to her.

"Took you long enough to get here the feast is almost over" Staring into Lucifer's dark black eyes she couldn't help the smile at seeing him.

"It's a good thing I'm not all that hungry then" she told him as he took her bag and pulled opened the door with a wave of his hands.

"After you" he motioned her forward, looking at him again she noticed that since last year he had gotten a couple of inches taller and even cuter.

"What? Miss me that much" he asked, repeating the very words she had used earlier, shaking her head Caela walked past him and headed towards the stairs as for the second time that day her mind turned on the fact of how to make what Ash wanted come around to happening while making sure Lucifer didn't catch on.

"Not at all, since I have a feeling I'm going to see you around everywhere" Turning around she stared into Lucifer's black eyes as he stepped closer towards her so that there bodies were touching.

"Really?" his voice seemed to whisper along her skin so that she was just staring at him when everybody started leaving the Great Hall and towards them.

"Yes, very much so" winking she headed up the stairs and towards the direction of her common room not once glancing behind her to see if he was following her, since she could feel his eyes glued to her back like she was his prey but what he didn't know was this prey had claws.

**James POV**

"I'm such an ass, I shouldn't have-" stopping mid-sentence James couldn't believe his eyes as he spotted Caela standing super close to the very dangerous Lucifer who had transferred last year and had started quite a few fights among the houses along with him and Sirius. And now on her very first day of Hogwarts she was flirting with someone she didn't know all that much right in front of everyone.

"Jealous?" Jumping out of his thoughts he turned around to see Remus and Sirius staring at him with knowing looks.

"I like Evans remember? Not Caela she's just a friend" he snapped as he looked back to Caela to see that she was walking up the stairs her long black hair sliding along her shoulders, causing him to look away as thoughts started circulating in his head, thoughts that were usually about Lily but were instead about Caela.

"Well if you're not going to go after her, I am" Sirius voice came out low causing James to look at him worriedly, the only time he used that voice was when he planned on not just dating a girl but bedding her to. But the look in his eyes wasn't just playful there was a hint of seriousness to which was just unusual at best.

"What about Rachel?" asked Remus as they walked into the common room where Sirius's current girlfriend sat by the fireplace with her friend Rina but her light brown eyes were following Sirius.

"What about her? It was only for the summer and summer is over" said Sirius as he walked past her as she stood up a smile on her face as she stepped in front of Sirius.

"Do you think we can talk?" her voice came out low causing James to look away to keep the look of disgust off his face. It was amazing how Sirius could get any girl he wanted into bed with him while for the past three years he'd been trying to get one girl who refused to listen to his reasons, to date him.

"Rachel I've been thinking, its about time the two of us went our different ways…" Sirius brushed her hand of his chest and took a step back from her as the smile vanished to be replaced by a frown as she held up her other hand.

"You are not breaking up with me Sirius…are you?" her voice came out slowly as she took a deep breath to stare at Sirius and then over at him and Remus.

"Yes I am, it was fun and all but…how do I put this nicely" Sirius looked over at James and he couldn't help but shake his head as he walked over to his friend and finished his breakup for him since Sirius would most likely have the girl crying for at least months on end if he finished it.

"What Sirius means is that what feelings he had for you during the summer seems to have faded over the weeks that the both of you didn't see each other…or something like that sorry Rachel" backing away from the two of them he walked over to Remus and motioned him towards there bedchambers, as a gasp and broken cry came from Rachel.

"She's going to hate him for life" whispered Remus as he walked beside James as he glanced back to see Sirius standing awkwardly besides Rachel before he shrugged and followed them.

'Ugh, I can't take much more of this' James thought as he heard Caela's bell like laugh floated throughout the great hall towards him as she laughed at something one of her housemates said as a brown haired boy wrapped an arm around her shoulders. It'd been the worst two weeks at Hogwarts in the past six years since he'd been there as he watched as the Slytherin loser or the other guy who transferred along with her hit on her.

"You alright there James?" asked Remus as he continued to put butter on his toast, since he most likely knew the reason for his frustration and found it amusing.

"Just fine." he told him through gritted teeth as he picked up his fork and took a bite of his eggs as he watched Caela stand up from her table and almost choked as he noticed what she was wearing.

"Damn it" he was about to stand up but stopped when Sirius who had been sitting next to him stood up and winking at the two of them followed after her.

"Looks like he wasn't kidding" said Remus as he took a bite out of his toast and watched as both Sirius and Caela disappeared but in they're placed walked in Lily with her friends Alice, and Ana who Remus had last year.

"I forgot how much trouble Caela caused" sighed James as he pushed his plate away from him and watched as Lily sat down at the end of the table.

"Like how you and Sirius cause trouble?" mumbled Remus as he grabbed the sausages that Sirius had left untouched on his plate.

"Hey, that's different Remus we actually plan on causing trouble but with Caela it just happens" shaking his head, he stood up and plucked a rose from one of the vases that was sitting on the table.

"Lets go play some quidditch while waiting for Sirius…Here you go Lily a red rose to match your very beautiful red hair." winking he headed towards the doors and then to the quidditch fields as Lily shouted some tart remark as Remus shook his head as he laughed softly. 'Today might no be such a bad day after all as long as I stay away from Caela'

**Caela POV**

'There goes my alone time' she thought to herself as she sat down beneath one of the willow trees and watched as Sirius approached her, his black hair flowing across his face. Leaning her head against the tree she wished she hadn't worn her black shorts, and red tank top that was so tight and low cut that you could see almost everyone of her curves. Her black heels made her already long legs look longer as she straightened them out and waited for Sirius to get to her.

"Are you pouting?" he asked as he bent down next to her as the wind blew her hair in his direction so that all she could see were strands of her hair.

"I'm not pouting" she told him as she crossed her arms and leaned her back against the tree so that his eyes lowered to her chest.

"It would seem you are" his voice slid along her skin causing her to shiver and her breath to slide out slowly. 'not fair' she thought as she sent a glare in his direction, 'but if he wants to play that way, I'm always ready for a challenge.' She sat up on her knees and pushed him against the grass so he was sitting down with her straddling him as she ran her hands along his hair.

"It's almost a shame that you're seeing somebody and are a complete arrogant womanizer Sirius, otherwise there are so many things that we could have down together." she whispered along his neck while infusing her voice with her magic to stroke along his skin so that he grew hot to the touch. Laughing softly she climbed off of him to see a few guys heading towards the qudditich field and one of those figures looked a lot like James. Tilting her head to the side she turned her attention back to Sirius who's eyes had taken a silvery cast to them as they roamed over her body.

"Never mind, I take back what I said" Pushing her bangs out of her face she turned around and headed back towards the castle, sliding a look to the forbidden forest she caught a glimpse of the something that had been following her ever since she'd left Night. Walking into the Great Hall she headed in the direction of the library where she had promised to meet up with Gabriel, knowing Lucifer would never go there. She had barely reached the entrance to the door, when a pain so intense seemed to surround her head causing all train of thought to disappear.

"ugh" reaching a hand out for the wall, Caela stumbled causing her to fall to the floor but she didn't care as images flashed through her eyes as one by one they flew past until finally they stopped on one image. It was a beautiful two story house that stood by itself in the middle of the woods, a woman with short blonde hair stood beside a window that was inside the kitchen as she watched two little boys playing outside. One looked to be three with his very expressive blue eyes as he played with his younger brother who was holding onto the little broomstick that they were sharing, his hands were gentle has he helped the younger boy onto the broom. The vision shifted back to the woman who was reading a letter that had her blue eyes grim as she tore the letter up but not before she caught the symbol and date that was on it.

Shouts and screams so replaced the tranquil atmosphere as the images changed to show a man lying on the floor not a wound on him and yet he wasn't breath, the mother was pushed up against the doorway a wand at her throat. Upstairs the screams were cut off and several minutes later two men in cloaks and masks stepped down the stairs.

"Bring the woman, she might know something" the voice that spoke was scratch and high pitched so that it made you want to cover your ears. And then there was nothing as it faded away except for a full moon that hovered before her eyes as it two slowly faded into nothing.

"Damn it" shifting her head to the side she heard Gabriel's voice, just to left of her as she tried to push past the nausea that filled her as the worst of the pain abated so that she could push herself up but left her eyes closed.

"Really Caela you'd think after several years you'd quit passing out after one of these -" Caela felt him freeze as his hand rested lightly on her arm

"What the hell are you doing to her?" an angry female voice broke through her conscience, causing Caela to slowly open her eyes to see Gabriel's lips twitch angrily as his dark green eyes narrowed.

"I'm not doing anything to her, as you can see she's not feeling good" his voice came out low and angry causing her to turn her attention to the person he was talking to. The last person she'd thought she'd see but who stood in front of her with her red hair tied into a pony tail, she was wearing a light green t-shirt that brought out her eyes and only seemed to emphasize her red hair and light blue jeans and sneakers.

"Gabriel" reaching for his arm she used her other hand to hold onto the wall to help her get to her feet she stood up slowly as spots seem to appear and disappear along her vision.

"Shouldn't you go to the infirmary?" asked the girl Caela had learned the other day was called Lily, shaking her head Caela leaned into Gabriel sending him a silent look to get them away from her.

"She just needs a little rest and then she'll be fine but thank you anyways" he told her as they walked past her and towards the RavenClaw common room which would be empty on such a beautiful Saturday morning. People sent them looks but otherwise ignored them as they walked up the stairs until they stood a few feet away from their door, but she must have passed out because the next thing she knew she was in her bed.

"What happened?" asked Gabriel as he lied down beside her staring up at the ceiling as she sat up and climbed off the bed and slid down to the floor to pull out a wooden box from under her bed.

"You think you can keep people from noticing my disappearance?" she asked him as she snapped her fingers, so that her cloths changed until she was wearing black jeans and a long sleeved black shirt that revealed nothing. Pulling out several knives she placed two inside her boots and the other two in wrist sheaths as she made sure the shirt covered them as she tested them.

"Where you going?" he asked her as he sat up his green eyes following her movements with a little concern and wary as he glanced towards the door.

"One of Ashes informants is going to be attacked tomorrow, theirs no time to contact him and tell him since it'd take at least two days for an owl to get there." Looking at him she smiled grimly before she walked towards one of the several windows that were located in the girls dormitory.

"Contact him anyways to tell him she's coming his way" her voice lowered as she heard footsteps close to the closed doors. Gabriel flicked his eyes to the door and then back to her as he got off the bed and handed her a small button.

"Push it if you get into trouble it'll let out a surprise" he smiled at her before he walked towards the bed and placed pillows under the covers before he charmed it so that it appeared like she was laying down sleeping.

"I'll pass it around that you've got a migraine or something." sending her a fleet smile he walked towards the door while she went to the window that was facing the lake. Climbing out she charmed herself so that if anyone was looking at her they would see a bird or another animal that belonged.

"Try not to catch a cold after swimming in there" came Gabriel's taunting voice before the door opened and closed. Sighing she looked down into the dark depths of the lake as the wind sent it lapping at the shore. Growling low under her breath she climbed to the edge of the roof before taking a deep breath and jumped off.

**James POV**

"Did you see that bird?" asked Frank as he pointed in the direction of the castle causing James to look in the direction Frank was pointing to see nothing.

"Nope must be your imagination Frank" came Sirius voice as he walked towards the bench's towards them, his raven black hair was messed up from the qudditich match that they'd all been playing earlier but had stopped when the wind had grown to strong to stay safely on their brooms.

"Whatever, no offense Frank but it was just a bird" said James as he stood up to stretch and walk down to the ground.

"Well it was really unique bird, but I guess you're right" rolling his eyes at him James picked up his broom and waited for everyone else to stand up too.

"Looks like it's going to rain tonight judging by those clouds" turning his attention to Remus, James looked to see dark clouds boiling just a little ways from them.

"Don't know about you guy's but I'm heading inside before it starts to rain" came Sirius bored tones as he walked past the three of them and made his way to the castle.

"Judging by his attitude who want's to bet he streaked out with Caela?" whispered James to Remus and Frank as they followed closely behind him.

"Bet two gold coins" Whispered Remus as he pulled two coins out of his pocket and handed to them James

"What about you Frank?" he asked as he held out his hands to look at the other guy, his light brown hair was cut short and his hazel eyes looked serious as he debated.

"Two knuts he succeeded." Laughing softly James took the coins and winked at the two of them as he caught up with Sirius and placed the coins in his back pocket.

"So Sirius what happened with Caela?" he asked seriously as he spotted his friends grey eyes, which held in a lot of anger.

"She called me an arrogant womanizer" he bite out causing James to shake his head as he took out one of the gold and Knut coins and passing them on to Remus who was walking besides him, while Frank shook his head in defeat.

"So I appreciate the female body doesn't mean she has to call me a womanizer, after all I don't sleep with every girl" mumbled Sirius as he kicked a rock before they headed inside the castle.

"Sorry mate" clapping him on the back James headed up the stairs and towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Barany's every flavor beans" said Remus to the Fat Lady who was talking to another woman who had come to her portrait. She swung the door open for them but not without a little sarcastic remark that they all chose to ignore as they walked in to see that almost everyone had come back to the common room. James' eyes instantly started to look for Lily as Remus sent their brooms to their dormitory. He found her sitting in the far corner next to the fire place with Rina next to her and several books placed in front of them. She looked up from whatever they were doing to look at him, they had barely started talking so he was surprised when she motioned him to come over to her.

"Be back" he told his friends as he made his way over to her and stopped beside her.

"What can I help you with Lily?" he asked her as he crouched down beside her to see the book in her hands was on potions.

"You're friends with that new girl right?" she asked as she crossed her legs and placed the book in front of her.

"You mean Caela? Yea I'm friends with her" he told her as he looked at her questioningly since he hadn't told her anything about Caela.

"I saw her a couple of hours ago and she didn't look to well, she was pale and seemed to have trouble walking even though her friend was helping her walk." She looked up at him her green eyes worried and James couldn't help it when his heart started pounding from just her eyes.

"You know who was helping?" he asked as what she told him registered in his mind. She'd looked fine this morning but now was suddenly sick? The last couple of weeks they had spent together when they were children he'd noticed that she'd get pale or pass out entirely.

"I don't know his name but I do know he's the guy who just transferred here too. Dark brown hair, dark green eyes, broad shouldered, lean and -" He sent her a look as he thought to himself that she had paid a lot of attention to the guy

"Don't forget cute Lily" cut in Rina, her voice low as she looked up at him her blue eyes sparkling with humor.

"Thanks, I'm going to see if she's alright." Standing up he was about to leave and head to the infirmary but stopped when Lily started to talk again.

"He didn't take her to the infirmary, instead I think he took her to their House" her voice carried a lot of worry there and he couldn't help but agree with her since it could have been serious with out them knowing about it. Nodding his head he headed back towards Sirius and Remus, since Frank had most likely disappeared to look for Alice.

"I'm going to check on Caela, according to Lily she looked sick a couple of hours ago." Sirius snorted and headed off towards some girl that James couldn't remember her name while James sent him a sympathetic look before he to, headed of to their dormitory most likely to do his homework even though it was Saturday. Shaking his head he opened the portrait door and headed to the great hall to find the RavenClaw guy who had constantly been beside Caela.

He found him sitting by himself at the RavenClaw table eating some chicken dish, while sending looks to the Slytherin table where Lucifer sat with Snape, Roger, Brandi, and Regulus who was Sirius younger brother. James sat down across from him and watched as his eyes narrowed

"Hi, we haven't met but I'm James, I used to know Caela when we were kids but anyways I heard she wasn't feeling good?" he posed it as a question as he looked at him, noticing that Lily's description was perfect.

"I'm Gabriel and she's fine if you're worried she's upstairs resting" his voice was low and James didn't miss the hint of humor in his voice as he said the last part

*Authors Note: if there are people who like this story I'll continue to post it but it all depends on you guys because i'm not going to post it if ppl dont like it....but so far i like its turning out better than i expected but thats just my oppinion


End file.
